Sugarplume Priorities
by ulovetheblazer
Summary: Kurt no recuerda por que su padre insiste en llevarlo a ver "El Cascanueces" cada Navidad. Burt lo recuerda, quizás demasiado bien, porque fue el primer paso que su esposa lo hizo tomar para aceptar a su pequeño especial. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a Ryan Murphy y a Fox, y la historia original es de Keitorin Asthore que amablemente me dio permiso de traducir sus historias

Kurt no recuerda por que su padre insiste en llevarlo a ver "El Cascanueces" cada Navidad. Burt lo recuerda, quizás demasiado bien, porque fue el primer paso que su esposa lo hizo tomar para aceptar a su pequeño especial. Oneshot.

* * *

"Ah, dime otra vez ¿por qué vamos a ver el Cascanueces?" dijo Blaine.

Kurt brincoteó apenas en el asiento delantero del Jeep rojo de Blaine. "Hemos ido cada año desde que tenia 4 años," le dijo. "Mi mamá empezó la tradición. Íbamos cada Navidad, y cuando ella falleció pensé que se iba a terminar. Pero mi papá siempre ha hecho de esto un gran asunto. Nunca nos hemos perdido ni un año."

Blaine sonrió mientras manejaba por la interestatal. "Tu papa no me parece como la clase de personas que les gusta el ballet," respondió.

"Ah, definitivamente no," Kurt dijo. "Pero siempre ha hecho esta excepción por mí. Ni siquiera sé porqué. El simplemente… lo hace."

Burt se aclaró la garganta. "Regresaré mas tarde," le dijo.

"Esta bien," Carole respondió, inclinándose sobre el sillón para verlo mejor. Ella alzo el rostro para que besara su mejilla y el obedeció.

"¿A dónde van?" Preguntó Finn distraído, sus ojos pegados a la película navideña que pasaban en la televisión.

Burt volvió a toser, aclarándose la garganta. "Voy a llevar a Blaine y a Kurt a ver El Cascanueces," respondió.

Finn resopló riéndose. "¿En serio? El Ballet?" dijo. Se calmó en cuanto su madre le dirigió una mirada amenazadora, y mejor regresó su atención a los problemas que tenía el Elfo en navidad.

"Me voy a traer a Kurt a casa después del teatro," Burt le dijo a Carole. "Estaremos aquí alrededor de la medianoche."

"Ten cuidado," pidió Carole.

Burt encogió los hombros dentro de su abrigo de invierno. "Lo tendremos," le dijo, y camino hacia afuera a la nieve.

Estaba satisfecho de que su esposa no presionara para saber los detalles de esa tradición de navidad que tenia con su hijo. A veces, era demasiado doloroso simplemente recordar como había empezado.

* * *

"Mollie, no hay forma de que vaya a ver esta cosa del ballet," dijo Burt.

Su esposa sacó la cabeza del closet. "¿De qué estás hablando?" le dijo. Ella desapareció en el closet de nuevo, mientras buscaba el vestido perfecto. "Vamos a ir y eso es todo".

Burt se sentó en la orilla de la cama. "Esto del ballet, es…es como estúpido, ¿no crees?" le dijo.

Mollie salió del closet mientras se ponía un sencillo vestido negro. "No, no lo es," respondió. Ella se giró, tratando de alcanzar el cierre de la espalda de su vestido de fiesta. "Es cultura. A ti te gusta las cosas culturales ¿no?"

El se acercó, mientras ella movió su cabello hacia un lado para dejar que le ayudara a cerrar el cierre de su vestido. "Yo.., no me importa eso del teatro, y la sinfonía esta... está bien, solo me da sueño," volvió a encoger los hombros. "Pero… ¿Por qué tengo que ir a ver el ballet?"

Mollie dejó que su cabello cayera a su espalda, y se sentó frente a su pequeño tocador blanco. "Porque Kurt realmente tenía ganas de ver El Cascanueces," ella le dijo, cepillándose el cabello. "Y no te atrevas a hacer un lio por como pagaremos los boletos. Uno de los niños de quinto año que tengo en mi clase está haciendo uno de los papeles, y su mamá nos dio los boletos."

"Nada mas no entiendo porque Kurt quiere ir con tantas ganas," Burt seguía renegando.

Mollie giró a verlo, con un listón rojo en su mano. "¿Por qué fue eso?" preguntó mirándole intensamente.

"Yo nada mas no entiendo porque un niño quiere ir a ver a un montón de personas bailando en mallas", Burt dijo, agitando las manos. "Es…es…"

"Es de niñas," Mollie termino la oración por él, su boca en un gesto triste. "Burt, ¿Por qué es un problema tan grande para ti?

Burt volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, inclinándose hacia ella. "Kurt es un niño pequeño," le dijo. "¿No debería de hacer cosas de niños?"

"Él hace cosas de niños," Mollie dijo, peinando su cabello hacia atrás con el listón rojo de satín. "Le gusta pasear en su bicicleta, y ayudarte con los autos, y tiene una colección impresionante de Power Rangers."

"Si…y sigue haciendo que su Power Ranger rojo se case con el Power Ranger azul," Burt respondió

"Pero después el Power Ranger rojo descubrió que el Azul estaba viendo al Verde a sus espaldas y rompió con él," Mollie dijo. "¿Qué tiene que ver esto con que Kurt quiera ir a ver la función de ballet?"

"Mollie, sabes tan bien como yo que no es normal para un niño," Burt dijo en voz baja.

Ella se giró. "¿Qué no es normal?" dijo casi amenazadora. "¿qué le guste jugar a planear bodas y ver películas de princesas? ¿Qué le guste vestir ropa bonita y que prefiera quedarse limpio en lugar de rodar en el lodo en el recreo? ¿Que quiera ver El Cascanueces?"

"Mollie, ¿esto no te.. no te preocupa, no te preocupas por él?" preguntó incomodo.

Mollie se paró, haciendo su silla a un lado. "¿Me preocupa que?" dijo molesta. "Mira, Burt, el solo tiene 4 años. Nadie sabe con seguridad si Kurt es gay o no hasta que alcance la pubertad. Y aun entonces…¿Por qué nos debería de importar?"

"No digas eso," Burt murmuró.

"¿Decir que, Burt?"

"Tu sabes," respondió incómodo. "Gay. No quiero que mi niño sea… tu sabes."

"Esa no es tu decisión," ella dijo. "Es algo de Kurt. Quizás el solo esté en contacto con su lado femenino, tú sabes, que le guste la ropa y las cosas lindas. Y quizás el sea gay. ¿Eso te va a molestar?"

"Mollie… no es eso," Burt gruñó, pasándose las manos a través del rostro. "Si el crece y es gay, entonces será gay, pero no podemos… tu sabes, ¿alentarlo para que haga cosas más masculinas?"

Mollie tomó un labial, pero lo volvió a bajar. "¿Es por eso que no lo dejaste que tomara sus clases de piano?" dijo apenas un susurro.

"Te lo dije amor, lo iba a dejar tomar sus clases de piano si entraba a la liga infantil de Americano," Burt dijo.

"El lo intentó, Burt," Mollie respondió. "Yo lo llevé a su primer día de práctica, y ¿sabes que ocurrió? Me tomó como 10 minutos para calmarlo para que pudiera entrar en el campo, y cuando finalmente logro empezar a jugar, uno de los niños mas grandes lo tumbo y se abrió el labio."

Burt se enderezó. "Tu no me dijiste que uno de los niños lo empujó, yo pensé que se había caído o algo así, ¿Quién fue?"

"El chico de Paul y Laura, Davey," Mollie le dijo.

"Lo mataré" Burt gruñó protectoramente.

Mollie se levantó del tocador y enlazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo. "Yo sé que amas a Kurt," ella dijo. "Pero tienes que amarlo justo de la manera en que es el. No puedes forzarlo a ser algo que tú quieres que sea. Su trabajo es ser lo que él quiera ser y nuestro trabajo es amarlo, sin importar nada mas."

El acarició sus brazos. "Burt, que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido una niña, uhm?" ella preguntó. "¿Qué pasaría si hubiéramos tenido una pequeña Katie en lugar de Kurt? Ella te hubiera pedido que la llevaras al ballet, y lo hubieras hecho sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Quizás hasta le hubieras comprado un vestido nuevo para ir. Y si ella hubiera querido acompañarte al taller para ayudarte con los carros, o si ella hubiera querido jugar soccer o beisbol con los niños en el parque, la hubieras dejado y la hubieras apoyado, ¿por qué las niñas pueden hacer lo que los niños hacen no?"

El se giró, acomodándose la incómoda corbata. "Eso es diferente Mollie," murmuró

"No, no lo es," insistió mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello suelto. "Tu dile a Kurt que no quieres llevarlo a ver un ballet que es de niñas, y que no puede tomar clases de piano, y que quieres que se deje de vestir así todo el tiempo. Y también sé que le has dicho que el ya está muy grande como para llorar, y NO estoy muy feliz por eso."

"Mollie-"

"No," ella dijo de nuevo, agitando un dedo frente a él. "Tú dile que no aceptas lo que le gusta, y en unos 10 0 15 años, nuestro hijo estará tan asustado para decirnos que es gay, y va a pensar que no lo aceptas a él por lo que es."

"Mollie, ¿no podemos cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos ahí?" pidió Burt.

Ella agitó su cabeza, negando. "Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora," afirmó.

El iba a abrir la boca para continuar con la discusión, pero la puerta de la habitación principal se abrió apenas un poquito. Kurt ojeó dentro. "Mami, puedo pasar?" dijo educadamente.

Mollie sonrió y se sentó frente al espejo, abriendo sus brazos. "claro que puedes," ella dijo.

Kurt corrió hacia ella, y Burt intentó reprimir una sonrisa mientras su pequeño hijo se aventaba casi sobre el regazo de su mujer, sentándose en sus piernas, mientras revolvía los estuches de maquillaje. "Con cuidado, chico," le advirtió. "Mamá tiene que ponerse el maquillaje, así que no los arruines."

"No los estoy arruinando, Papi, los estoy organizando," le corrigió mientras alineaba todos los tubos de labiales.

Mollie abrazo a Kurt por la cintura con un brazo, haciéndole brincar despacito sobre sus piernas. "KK, ve a escoger unos zapatos que me pueda poner con mi vestido," ella pidió.

Kurt se deslizo hacia el closet. "¿Los rojos, Mami?" preguntó "¿Pueden ser los rojos?"

"Tal vez," ella respondió mientras Kurt se perdía en el closet. Burt negaba con la cabeza mientras oía a Kurt canturrear para el mismo. Mollie se maquillaba cuidadosamente; ella ya había terminado para cuando Kurt salió de las profundidades del closet con dos pares diferentes de zapatos, un par de flats rojos y unas zapatillas negras con hebillas plateadas.

"Escogiste unos zapatos muy bonitos, Kurt," Mollie dijo, y Kurt se sonrojó con ese elogio. "¿Cuáles te gustan más?"

"Los rojos, mami," le respondió. "Se van a ver bonitos con tu listón."

"Entonces los rojos serán," le dijo.

Kurt se los acercó con cuidado. "Mami…¿Me veo bonito?" preguntó

Burt lo miró de arriba abajo. El niño, apenas un crio, se había vestido él solo con un pantaloncito de vestir gris, una camisa de botones azul y tirantes grises que combinaban. "Te ves guapo, chico," le dijo. Kurt parpadeó confundido.

Mollie acarició el rostro de su hijo. "Amor, eres muy bonito," le aseguró con una sonrisa y un beso en la frente. "Ahora ve por tus calcetines y tus zapatos, y cepilla tu cabello, ¿está bien?"

"Sip" respondió, corriendo de regreso a su habitación.

Burt sacudió la cabeza. "¿Ni siquiera me dejaras decirle que es guapo?" preguntó, rozando la exasperación.

Mollie se puso un par de aretes de perla, mirándole a través del espejo. "No, me encanta que hagas eso," le dijo "Pero el pregunto específicamente si era bonito. Y lo es Burt"

Burt gruñó. "Estas hacienda mucho lio de esto Mollie, el solo tiene 4 años"

"En diez años, tendrá 14," ella dijo. "Prefiero hacer mucho escándalo ahora, que esperar a que se vuelva un desastre entonces."

"Eso es ridículo," murmuró

Mollie deslizo los pies dentro de sus zapatos rojos. "Escúchame Burt," dijo seria. "Vamos a llevar a Kurt al ballet, y estarás contento con esto, y lo vas a tratar bien, de la manera en que él quiere ser tratado, no de la manera en que Tu quieres tratarlo"

"Siempre hago eso" volvió a gruñir, casi sin oírlo.

Mollie puso su mano sobre su hombro. "y después de esta noche, quiero que veas a tu hijo a los ojos, y decidas si cambiaria algo si de hecho el creciera y fuera gay," ella dijo. "Ve como funciona eso para ti."

"Mami!" Kurt canturreo desde el pasillo. "no puedo amarrarme mi corbata."

Mollie se enderezo. "Voy, amor," respondió, para tomar una pequeña botella de Miss Dior Cherie y rociarse un poco en las muñecas y el cuello, antes de salir de la habitación.

Burt se sentó de nuevo en la orilla de la cama, rascándose el cuello. Justo lo que necesitaba, hacer que su esposa se enojara con él. Mollie siempre había sido demasiado apasionada, entusiasta y con demasiados ideales, usualmente a él le gustaba eso de ella. Pero a veces, ella solo era una chica de 24 años demasiado testaruda y lo volvía loco.

Se levantó y camino por el pasillo a la habitación de su hijo. Kurt estaba parado muy quietecito mientras su mama acomodaba su corbata azul en un moño bonito. El se había puesto ya unos calcetines grises y sus zapatos de vestir brillosos, y aunque pensara que era demasiado un atuendo así en un niño, Burt tenía que admitir que su hijo se veía bastante bien.

"Te ves bien, enano," le dijo

Kurt levantó la mirada. "Gracias papi," sonrió en respuesta. "También tú te ves bien"

"Me veo tonto," dijo Burt, casi jugando, desarrugando la orilla de su saco.

Mollie enderezó la corbata de Kurt y él corrió hacia su padre, abrazándolo por las piernas. "¿Podemos irnos ya, papi, porfis?" rogó

"Claro enano, nada mas agarra tu abrigo," le respondió, dándole una ligera palmada. Kurt corrió hacia la sala.

Mollie se levantó, acomodando la falda de su vestido negro. "El es muy cariñoso, ¿sabes?" le dijo. "Le gusta que le den besos, y que lo abracen y que lo levanten en brazos."

"Moll…. Tu sabes que no se me dan esas cosas," protestó. "tu eres buena para eso."

Ella se acomodo el cabello. "A él le gustaría que también tú fueras bueno para eso," dijo tomándole de la mano.

"Anda, vamos saliendo antes de que Kurt decida irse sin nosotros."

La siguió por las escaleras. Kurt estaba parado enfrente del closet de los abrigos, saltando para poder alcanzar su abrigo. Burt se agachó por él y lo levantó. "Gracias Papi" Kurt dijo, luchando después para meter los brazos en las mangas del abrigo, Burt detuvo el abrigo para él.

"Ponte tus guantes, cariño," Mollie dijo mientras se ponía el abrigo rojo.

Kurt hizo caras. "Mami… mis guantes no combinan con mi ropa," se quejó

"Pero combinan con tu abrigo," le señaló serenamente. "Anda bebe, los guantes y la bufanda. Si no te los pones, te tendrás que poner los que la tía Mildred te dio."

La boca de Kurt se abrió espantada. "¿Los que tienen bolitas?" preguntó aterrorizado. Sin esperar siquiera una respuesta, se puso sus guantes de rayas grises y amarillas junto con la bufanda amarilla.

"¿Estamos listos?" preguntó Burt, agarrando las llaves de la mesa de la cocina.

"Listos!" Kurt dijo brincando todo emocionado. Mollie lo tomo de la manita, caminando con cuidado hacia el auto, mientras Burt prendía las luces de la casa y echaba llave en la puerta principal.

"Con cuidado con el hielo," Mollie les advirtió sosteniendo la manita de Kurt con firmeza. Abrió la puerta de atrás del sedán azul y lo ayudo a acomodarse en el asiento.

"Mami…¿vamos tarde?" preguntó ansiosamente mientras Burt se metía al auto y prendía la calefacción.

Ella le puso el cinturón de seguridad. "¿A qué hora empieza la función?" le preguntó.

"A las 7," respondió serio.

"¿Y qué hora dice en el reloj?"

"Las seis"

"Entonces, tenemos mucho tiempo," Mollie sonrió. Cerró la puerta y se metió al auto. "Listos todos, vámonos ya."

"Yeeiihh" Kurt dijo entusiasmado, aplaudiendo.

Burt manejó los 30 minutos que había de distancia al teatro. Kurt seguía preguntando y preguntando cosas a su mamá, pero Burt iba distraído. No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que Mollie le había dicho. En los 4 años que tenían de matrimonio, ellos no habían discutido más que unas cuantas veces, y era simplemente raro.

El sabía que Kurt era diferente. Siempre lo había sido. Al principio había pensando que Kurt sería un poco tímido, quizás. Y quizás le gustaban también las cosas de arte y eso.

Pero hace un año, cuando Kurt tenía 3 años, casi cuatro, y lo habían llevado de compras… y el había escogido unos zapatos de niña, pidiéndolos casi desesperado. Bueno, eso había sido algo así como el punto sin retorno para él, por así decirlo. Claro, cuando trató de hablarlo con Mollie, ella simplemente se había encogido de hombres y había dicho que ella lo había intuido desde hace tiempo.

El nada mas no sabía qué hacer. El nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera gay, mucho menos que fuera de la familia.

Uno nada mas no conocía a gente gay en Lima, Ohio. Ahora, ahí estaba, con un niño de 4 años que prefería las muñecas y los trastecitos que el americano y las figuras de acción. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

Kurt empezó a brincar, con todo y cinturón de seguridad, cuando apenas llegaban al estacionamiento del teatro. "Ya estamos aquí! Ya estamos aquí!"

"Los voy a dejar en la entrada," Burt les dijo. "Llévalo adentro que no hace tanto frio, mientras me estaciono".

Mollie abrió la puerta cuando se detuvo el auto, pero él la regreso, deteniéndole por la muñeca, se inclinó hacia su esposa, dejándole un beso ligero en los labios. "Te amo."

"Te amo también," dijo sorprendida y sonriente. Ella rozó la mejilla de sus esposo, después se deslizo fuera del auto, abriendo la puerta trasera, "ok Kurt, vamos."

"¿Ya empezó? ¿Ya empezó?" Kurt preguntaba mientras le ayudaban a desabrocharse el cinturón.

"Todavía no," le respondió. "Vamos a entrar para encontrar nuestros asientos mientras Papi se estaciona. Agárrate bien bebe, ¿ok? Hay mucha gente por aquí."

Burt sonrió mientras los miraba caminar hacia la entrada del teatro, Mollie agarrando a Kurt de la mano y tratando de ir a su paso. El manejo por el estacionamiento, buscando un lugar, para después ir al auditorio con su boleto en la mano.

El ruidoso lobby estaba lleno de familias. Notó con alivio que había bastantes chicos por ahí, aunque la mayoría parecía acompañar a sus hermanas. Vio a un niño en particular, uno o 2 años más grande que Kurt, con rizos oscuros y una expresión aburrida en su rostro. El niño tiraba de su corbata roja y verde y parecía quejarse con su hermana mayor, una niña como de ocho años en un vestido de fiesta rojo que lo aferraba fuerte de la mano mientras seguían a sus padres.

Al menos, Kurt se podía comportar mejor que ese berrinchudo en público. De hecho, las únicas ocasiones que había oído a Kurt quejarse era cuando estaba enfermo o tenía sueño. Era un buen niño, especialmente para ser tan pequeño. Lo que era sorprendente, de verdad.

Se dirigió al teatro, dándole su boleto al acomodador en la puerta, que le dirigió hacia su asiento designado. Kurt estaba sentado a un lado de su madre, sus piernitas colgando y balanceándose. Estaba sosteniendo un programa en su mano, mientras le leía los papeles a Mollie.

"Clara es interpretada por Neddy Cooper," les informó

"Así es cariño,! Mollie dijo paciente. Mientras se acomodaba su cabelló volteó "Ah mira, ya llegó Papi."

Burt se sentó a un lado de Kurt. "¿Estas emocionado chico?"

"Ah-ha," Kurt respondió, asintiendo muy entusiasmado. Se acomodó en el asiento, arrodillándose para levantarse un poco. "no puedo ver muy bien."

"Podrás ver perfectamente" Mollie le aseguró.

"¿Empezará pronto?"

"Muy pronto bebe, así que se paciente, ok?"

"Oki," respondió, acomodándose en el asiento. Kurt levanto el descansabrazos y terminó casi sobre el regazo de Burt.

"Papi… va a empezar ya mero."

"Lo sé chico," dijo, despeinándole cariñosamente.

Una pareja con 2 niñas pequeñas, una como de 4 años y otra de unos 10, se sentaron frente a ellos. "Papi, quiero el disfraz de la reina de las hadas," la más grande dijo ruidosamente, moviendo su cabello rubio sobre los hombros. "Lo tienen en venta en el lobby y lo quiero!"

"No ahora, princesa," el padre dijo sentándose. La niña más chica intentó treparse en su regazo, pero él la sentó en su propio asiento. "No, quédate quieta como una niña grande, o nos iremos a casa. Las niñas mal portadas no hacen cosas divertidas." Ella hizo un puchero y se acomodó en el asiento.

Inconscientemente Burt abrazó a su pequeño. El nunca le había hablado a Kurt así, jamás. Kurt era un niño muy bien portado, sobre todo para tener 4 años, y nunca había necesitado regañarlo, no al menos como ese señor les hablaba a sus hijas.

Kurt se abrazó a uno de los brazos de Burt. "Papi, estoy muy, muy emocionado," dijo

"Me alegra," dijo, apretando su pequeña rodilla.

Mollie sonrió a su marido por encima de la cabeza de su hijo. "Mira, Kurt, ya va a empezar," ella indicó. "Ves que las luces se están apagando?"

Kurt soltó el brazo de Burt y se pegó a Mollie. "Mami, ¿puedo dejar de ser paciente?" preguntó

"Ya unos minutos más,"

Kurt se acomodó entre ellos, moviendo sus piernas hacia adelante y atrás, Burt se acercó y acaricio la parte de su cuello con el pulgar, haciéndolo reír, con ese sonido dulce e inocente que hacía que Burt se derritiera un poquito. Su hijo era bastante lindo. Bueno, para ser un niño.

Las luces se apagaron y la orquesta empezó a afinar, y Kurt tomo la mano de Mollie. "Mami, está empezando!" susurró no tan bajito

"Ya sé, ya se," susurro en respuesta, apretando su manita.

"Quédate quietecito amor."

Kurt se sentó obedientemente mientras la obertura empezaba y el telón se abría y las bailarinas salían.

Burt se acomodó en su asiento, frotándose los pulgares. Esto del ballet nada mas no tenía sentido para él. Todas esas chicas brincando en esos vestidos esponjados y unos tipos en mallas… era simplemente raro. Y luego ese tipo viejo que vino con un muñeco que era un cascanueces y se lo dio a una niña… y luego de alguna manera ese muñeco se convirtió en un tipo con una máscara rara… y luego… un montón de ratones.

Si… el ballet no tenía sentido

Pero a Kurt parecía encantarle. Estaba sentado en la mera orilla del asiento, asomándose lo más que podía. Sus ojos, al igual que los de su madre, estaban enormes de la emoción. A veces, mientras las peleas-bailes entre el tipo con máscara y la rata o cosa de esas se ponía demasiado intensa, podía oírlo aguantar el aliento, su boquita abierta y sus pestañas rozando en cada pestañazo que daba.

Mollie mantuvo su mano en la de Kurt, moviendo sus dedos al ritmo de la música. Cuando ella oía que Kurt perdía el aliento, apretaba suavecito su mano, como confortándolo, y asegurándole que todo lo que pasaba en escena era mentira.

Burt sonrió para sí mismo. Ella realmente era una muy buena madre.

El resistió la primera mitad del espectáculo, con realmente pocos calambres, pero al menos su niño de 4 años aprecia estar divirtiéndose. Kurt brincó en su asiento mientras las luces subían de intensidad para el intermedio. "¿te estas divirtiendo corazón?" Mollie pregunto, acomodándole el cabello.

"Es realmente divertido," Kurt dijo, arrodillándose sobre el asiento, se inclinó sobre su mamá. "Mami, el Rey Ratón malo va a volver? No me gusta mucho."

"A mí tampoco," le respondió, ella se levantó, acomodándose el vestido y le tendió la mano. "Vamos cariño, vamos al baño." Kurt brincó del asiento y se acercó a su mama. "Regresamos pronto Burt"

"Claro," Burt dijo estirando las piernas. "Aquí estaré."

Mollie caminó hacia los baños, Kurt brincando tras ella. Burt los vio irse y soltó un suspiro. El tenia que aceptarlo. Si hijo, su pequeño, estaba totalmente enamorado de esto del ballet.

Si hubiera tenido una niña pequeña, probablemente hubiera sido diferente. Ella hubiera sido pequeña y adorable, con los ojos lindos de su mamá y su largo cabello, quizás hasta con un listón o algo así. El la llevaría a sus clases de baile los sábados en la mañana y grabaría todos sus eventos y se reiría cuando tuviera todas las Barbies por el piso de la sala.

Y eventualmente, ella crecería para ser una muchacha tan linda como su mamá, y el asustaría a todos los chicos del vecindario con un rifle y muchos gritos hasta que ella pudiera encontrar a un hombre adecuado. El podía acompañarla hasta el altar y entregarla, y sentarse en la primera fila de la iglesia, con Mollie sollozando a su lado mientras su hija se casaba.

Pero ahora…esto.

A Kurt no le gustaban los deportes. No le gustaba ensuciarse. El no corría gritando y chillando, aventando muñecos, jugando a pelearse. No como un niño normal.

A Kurt le gustaba la paz y la tranquilidad. Le gustaba ayudar a su mamá a cocinar y a vestirse y cantar mientras tamborileaba con sus pequeños deditos, jugando a tocar el piano. A él le gustaba que lo levantaran y que lo abrazaran y besaran y lloraba con facilidad.

Burt se incline sobre su asiento, frotándose la frente. Su esposa tenía razón. Esto no era cosa de querer cambiar a Kurt, o de alentarlo a que hiciera lo que él creía que un niño debía de hacer. Kurt era… Kurt. Su niño.

Si, seguro, quizás su hijo jamás anotaría un touchdown y vería con los maratones de Monster Garage. Quizás Kurt preferiría escuchar musicales con su mamá que a Bruce Springsteen con él. Y quizás el nunca tendría la oportunidad de llorar mientras veía a su hijo casarse con una chica linda, o de sostener a sus nietos en sus brazos.

Pero… quizás todo terminaría solucionándose.

Kurt corrió de regreso a él. "Papi, tienen de esos zapatos!" le dijo

"¿Qué zapatos?"

Mollie seguía de cerca a Kurt, sentándose y acomodándose el cabello. "Tienen zapatillas de punta firmadas por las bailarinas en venta en el vestíbulo," le explico

"Zapatillas de qué?"

"Los zapatos que usan los bailarines para poder pararse en sus puntas," Mollie le explicó

"Los quiero!"

Mollie le acarició el cabello. "No sé, KK, quizás Santa te los traiga de regalo," le dijo. Las luces se difuminaron y ella palmeo el asiento a su lado. "Siéntate cariño, ya va a empezar."

Burt se aclaró la garganta. "¿Quieres sentarte en mis piernas, chaparro?" le ofreció-

Kurt se emocionó. "Sip!" respondió, trepándose en el

regazo de su padre. Burt lo levanto, agarrándolo mientras el telón volvía a abrirse.

Burt movía las rodillas, balanceando a su hijo. Kurt permaneció sentado quieto mientras le show empezaba. Debía de admitir que no le estaba poniendo mucha atención. El no había sostenido a Kurt en sus rodillas desde hace mucho, y se sentía bien poder estar cerca de su hijo. Y casi podía decir que no se había dado cuenta de lo grande que Kurt se estaba poniendo. Parecía que apenas ayer, él y Mollie lo habían traído a casa, recién nacido.

Burt abrazó un poco más a su hijo. El seguía viendo fascinado, sus ojos enormes pegados a las bailarinas que flotaban en el escenario, obviamente fascinado.

Iban ya a la mitad del segundo acto cuando Burt tuvo una idea. Normalmente él no era del tipo impulsivo, pero sentía que quizás esta vez era muy buena idea seguir sus impulsos.

Levantó a Kurt, pasándoselo a Mollie, que lo abrazo automáticamente, aunque se mostro ligeramente sorprendida.

"Regreso en un instante," le susurró. Ella asintió y Kurt se acomodó contra ella, sin perder detalle.

Burt deslizo sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba de regreso al lobby. Estaba realmente calmado afuera, nada más algunos acomodadores y un par de mamas con bebés que los mecían una y otra vez. EL puesto de souvenirs estaba en la orilla del lobby, con playeras de la obra, programas y adornos de navidad brilloso. El espero en línea antes de llegar al mostrador. "Ah... si… hola," dijo. "Tendrás… ah… unos de esos zapatos de dedos o algo?"

"¿De los que están firmados por las bailarinas?" la encargada preguntó todo entusiasta. Se estiro para alcanzar de debajo de la mesa un par de zapatillas de ballet rosas satinadas. "Nos queda un par, están firmadas por la chica que baila el papel de Reina de las Hadas."

"Si esos," dijo medio cohibido, como si lo que le explicaban no tuviera el menos sentido para él. "si... esas, me las llevo."

Le pasó el dinero a la chica y ella metió las zapatillas en una bolsa. "¿Son para su hija?" le pregunto.

"No, para mi hijo," respondió. "Gracias."

No le pasó desapercibida la Mirada confundida de la chica mientras se alejaba con las zapatillas en la mano. Mejor irme preparando para que eso me pase muy seguido, pensó.

Burt caminó de regreso, Kurt todavía estaba sentado en el regazo de Mollie, pero estaba cansado. El niño pequeño estaba apoyado contra ella, sus ojos casi cerrados. Burt sonrió; podía decir exactamente cuando Kurt estaba cansado por que ponía sus deditos en su boca. Los otros chicos se chupaban el pulgar, pero Kurt no. Kurt, como siempre de original, se chupaba siempre el dedo medio y el anular de su mano izquierda mientras se iba quedando dormido.

Mollie se estiro hacia él mientras se sentaba. "¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó.

"Tuve que salir a caminar," respondió en susurros también, escondiendo la bolsa debajo del asiento. "¿Kurt esta quedándose dormido?"

Mollie asintió, abrazando a Kurt, tenía un brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura y con su mano libre acariciaba su cabello. Burt se estiro y apretó con cariño su rodilla, ella puso su mano sobre la de él, sonriendo.

El Show terminó con un gran número final, una gran ovación y mucho ruido. Kurt se deslizó del regazo de su mamá para la ovación final, parándose muy derechito y aplaudiendo como un adulto.

Mollie recogió el abrigo de Kurt mientras las luces se prendían de Nuevo. "Te gusto cariño?" le preguntó

El asintió, peleándose con las mangas de su abrigo.

"¿Puedo verlo de Nuevo? Preguntó

"No dulzura," ella sonrió, abrochándole hasta arriba el abrigo. "Es tiempo de irnos a casa…ya hace rato se pasó tu hora de ir a la cama."

Burt carraspeó. "Hey enano," dijo con dulzura. Kurt se volteó hacia él y Burt se volvió a sentar y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. "Tengo algo para ti. Un regalo de navidad adelantado."

"¿Qué es, Papi?" Kurt preguntó deslizándose más cerca

Burt sacó la bolsa de debajo del asiento. "Ábrela," dijo mirándole.

Mollie estaba parada detrás de su hijo, con sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras el abría la bolsa y sacaba las zapatillas de ballet rosas satinadas. "Ahh Papi!" exclamó. "Papi! Papi! Están hermosas!"

"Burt….," Mollie no dijo nada sorprendida.

"Eran las ultimas que tenían," Burt dijo orgulloso. "¿Son las que querías enano?"

Los ojos de Kurt eran enormes y redondos. Sus manitas apenas podían sostener las zapatillas. "Las amo, Papi!" dijo solemnemente

"bien," dijo Burt despeinando a Burt y se rió cuando su niño de cuatro años frunció el ceño. "ahora, ¿estás listo para irnos a casa y dormir?"

"Ah-ha," Kurt asintió, tallándose los ojitos con una sola mano. "Tengo sueñito."

Burt agarró los zapatos de manos de Kurt y los puso de regreso en la bolsa. "entonces ponte tus guantes y vámonos,"

Kurt levanto sus brazos hacia su madre, abriendo y cerrando sus manitas. "Mami... ¿puedes cargarme porfis?" pidió con esos enormes ojos azules.

"Claro cariño," ella dijo. Lo levantó, acomodándolo contra su cadera y Kurt se abrazó a su cuello.

"No estamos estacionados tan lejos," Burt dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa, guiándola fuera del teatro. Hacia mas frio que cuando habían llegado, y el prendió el auto apenas entraron al carro.

"Mami, tengo frio," Kurt se quejó.

"Lo sé cariño, lo sé" Mollie lo calmó mientras le ponía el

cinturón de seguridad, le dejó un beso en la frente.

"Estarás calientito pronto."

Kurt luchó por sentarse bien. "¿Las zapatillas?" dijo.

"¿Puedo sostener mis zapatillas?

"Claro," Burt respondió, pasándole la bolsa. Kurt se abrazo a esta, pegándolas a su pecho. "¿Estamos listo para irnos?"

"Mm-hm," Mollie bostezó, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. "Mm, estoy tan cansada."

"Llegaremos pronto a la casa," Burt le aseguró, peleándose con el sintonizador de la radio mientras salían del estacionamiento, tratando de encontrar una estación que pasara música navideña, pero para cuando la encontró su hijo y su mujer estaban dormidos. El sonrió al verlos.

Pasaban de las 11 cuando Burt se estacionaba en la cochera. Se estiró para besar apenas a Mollie en la mejilla. "Llegamos, amor" le susurró

Despertó apenas. "¿Qué?" murmuró dormida todavía

Le quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro. "Llegamos a casa," repitió. "Ve entrando, yo me encargo de Kurt."

Ella se sentó despacio. "¿Seguro?" murmuró. "Puedo meterlo en la cama."

"No, no, yo lo hago," dijo Burt. "Anda, te aviso cuando esté listo para su beso de buenas noches."

Mollie sonrió, todavía media dormida, y se dirigió a la casa, mientras Burt abría la puerta trasera del auto. Kurt estaba dormido profundamente, su cabeza recargada casi en su pecho mientras seguía abrazando las zapatillas de ballet. Burt se peleó con el cinturón, desabrochándolo, alzando a su hijo que lloriqueo al sentir el movimiento y el frio; Burt solo lo abrazo más fuerte, metiéndolo a la casa.

"Está bien, enano," le susurró en el oído. "Te tengo, Papi está contigo."

Mollie había prendido ya las luces y la calefacción, así que Burt solo se detuvo para asegurar que la puerta principal estuviera cerrada antes de cargar a Kurt por las escaleras hasta su pequeña habitación mientras oía a Mollie canturrear.

Burt prendió las luces de la habitación y dejó a Kurt en la cama, Mollie se asomó a la habitación, ya se había cambiado a un camisón violeta y una bata encima. "¿Todavía sigue dormido?" preguntó.

Kurt hizo caritas y empezó a sollozar medio dormido al sentir las luces y el ruido. "Ya no," admitió Burt.

Mollie se sentó en la orilla de la cama. "Oh mi bebe, está bien," le dijo, besando su mejilla. "todo está bien, no llores cariño." Ella tomo las zapatillas de ballet de entre sus bracitos y las puso en la mesa de noche.

"Mías," Kurt lloró. "Mías… Mami son mías."

"Están aquí a un lado de tu lámpara cariño," le aseguró.

"Burt, me pasas su pijama? Está en el mueble."

"Claro," dijo buscando en el cajón hasta encontrarlas y pasarle la prenda a su esposa.

Mollie le sacó los guantes y la bufanda, dejándolos a un lado. "Realmente le gusta su regalo," dijo en voz baja.

Burt estaba parado a los pies de la pequeña cama mientras Mollie desabotonaba el abrigo de Kurt. "Esperaba que si," respondió. "Tal vez eso compense por el balón de futbol que le di en su cumpleaños pasado."

Mollie desabrochaba los zapatos de Kurt y se los pasó a Burt. Los puso en el closet mientras ella seguía desvistiéndole. "Tendrías que comprarle, no sé, un poni o algo para poder compensar esa decepción" le dijo casi riendo. "Sabias que quería aquella muñeca."

"Ehh si... bueno, quizás lo debí haber escuchado," Burt admitió.

Mollie lo miró casi sorprendida, pero en sus labios se pintó una sonrisa. "Bueno," ella dijo quitándole los tirantes a Kurt. "Nunca pensé que terminarías confesando eso."

Burt metió las manos en sus bolsillos. "Pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste," dijo despacio.

Mollie desabrochaba la camisa de Kurt. "Y?"

"Y… aunque realmente odie tener que decirlo… tenias razón," dijo sonriendo la ver a su pequeño dormido. "No... no me importa, lo que le guste. O a quien ame. Él …él es nuestro bebé. El es mi niño y no puedo darle la espalda, o hacerlo que sea lo que yo quiero que sea."

Mollie desabrochó los pantaloncitos de Kurt, sacándoselos.

"Estoy…estoy contenta Burt," dijo en esa misma voz suave mientras le ponía rápido la pijama a su hijo, que estaba tan dormido que no le ofrecía resistencia. "Estoy realmente contenta."

Burt miró a su hijo. "No va a ser sencillo Mollie,"

"Lo sé, pero lo amamos, y eso es lo que importa." Desdobló la pijama y le pidió a Kurt. "Bebé, puedes sentarte por favor?"

Ella le ayudo a sentarse, levantándole por la espalda, pero Kurt seguía bostezándose y quejándose mientras Mollie le pasaba la camisa sobre la cabeza y guiaba sus brazos a través de las mangas.

"Listo cariño, ya estás preparado para dormir"

"Tengu sueño Mami" se quejó

"Lo sé, lo sé… ahora di buenas noches a Papi ¿si?"

Kurt estiro sus bracitos y Burt lo abrazo, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de su hijo. "buenas noches chaparro," dijo, su voz sonando ligeramente rasposa. Le besó una mejilla, "Te quiero."

Kurt se acercó más, presionando sus labios contra la mejilla de su papá. "Noches…papi," bostezó

Burt lo recostó cuidadosamente y Mollie lo arropó, Kurt se acurrucó tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Mollie tomo la mantita azul y la puso sobre su brazo derecho.

"Que descanses KK" le dijo, acariciando con un dedo la mejilla. "sueña con las hadas"

"Pero no el ratón malo" Kurt murmuró.

"No bebé, con el ratón malo no," Mollie dijo antes de besarle la nariz. "Ahora a dormir"

Obedientemente cerró los ojos. Burt alcanzó a Mollie y apagaron la lámpara de la mesa. Mollie se dirigió a la recamara principal, pero Burt se retraso un poco más.

Seguía contemplando a su hijito por unos minutos más, antes de apagar la lucecita de noche y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Burt revisó su reloj mientras vigilaba el lobby. No era algo común de Kurt tardarse tanto, pero quizás nada mas era que había mucho tráfico o algo así. El tenía en su mano el celular y estaba debatiéndose internamente si debía o no hablarle cuando oyó a alguien hablarle.

Levantó la mirada para ver a su hijo cruzar el lobby hacia él, sonriendo ampliamente. "Hola Papá!" Kurt dijo entusiasta, abrazandole con fuerza.

"Hey, chaparro," Burt dijo. "Están listos? Yo traigo los boletos."

Kurt aplaudió emocionado. "Siempre estoy listo!" dijo "Asientos en el palco, ¿verdad?"

"Claro," Burt sonrió, dándole los boletos. "¿Dónde esta Blaine?"

Kurt echó una mirada por encima del hombro. "Estaba estacionándose, pero no debe de tardar… ves?"

Blaine atravesó las puertas dobles, buscándolos un momento, antes de encontrarles. "Ahí están!"

"Hola Blaine," Burt saludó, extendiéndole la mano. "Que bueno que te veo."

Blaine estrechó su mano. "También me da gusto verlo, señor" respondió educadamente.

"TE he dicho Blaine, no hay razón para q me sigas llamado "Señor"" Burt dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombre. "Eres casi de la familia ya." Ambos hombres sonrieron ampliamente.

"Mejor nos apresuramos," Kurt dijo, agarrando a Blaine por el brazo. "No queremos perdernos la obertura"

"Claro que no" Blaine sonrió, inclinándose para besar a Kurt suavemente en la mejilla. "Vamos caminando antes de que explotes de la emoción."

"No voy a explotar!" Kurt protesto hacienda un puchero y Blaine sonrió caminando a sus lugares.

Burt caminaba detrás de su hijo y su novio, sonriendo para sí mismo. Mollie estaría orgullosa pensó de los dos

* * *

Notas finales:

Awww oficialmente, Mollie es una mujer genial, de algun lado Kurt tenia que haber sacado el estilo.

¿Vieron el cameo de baby!Blaine y baby!Quinn?

Y Burt... dios, que puedo decir de este pj, en la serie me engancha por completo, realmente es un papá que se nota que hace el esfuerzo por comprender lo q no entiende, pero sobre todo se nota lo mucho que ama a su hijo y eso lo hace tan buen pj.

De la traducción, hay varios modismos q no halle como traducirlos, asi q tomé la manera en que mi papá le llama (aun) a mi hermano. (Si, mi hermano mide casi 2m y aun asi mi papá le dice chaparro)

Besos y espero les halla gustado la traducción, realmente, el universo de Caitlin es uno de mis favoritos, sobre todo Mollie y Burt.

Besos


End file.
